This invention relates generally to control of radios associated with cyclists' helmets; more specifically it concerns control of a radio at the rear of the helmet.
There is need for easily controllable radios associated with cyclists' helmets to facilitate two-way communication, and without interferring with cyclists' arm movements. Such interference would unduly endanger cyclists, traveling at high speeds.